


Half a Bowl of Katsudon

by Saccha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccha/pseuds/Saccha
Summary: (letsdancexx): what’s this about vicnic? I’m off the internet for a day and everything explodes.(VictorsWife822): didn’t you hear? Victor was kidnapped by Yuuri Katsuki!(letsdancexx): who’s yuuri katsuki? lolIn which Yuuri Katsuki, Dread God of the dead, abducts Victor Nikiforov, the god of grace and beauty. Except not.





	1. The God of Grace and Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [AL_KILLER](https://al-killer.tumblr.com/) for kicking my butt to get me to write this.
> 
> This is my first time posting on AO3, so please excuse (and point out) any formatting errors.

**[NEWS]** Victor’s Unexplained Absence

 

Victor Nikiforov (the god of grace and beauty) has not been seen out and about for over one week. His social media account, usually updated multiple times a day, is uncharacteristically silent. In fact the popular god has not posted anything at all since last Wednesday.

 

Victor’s many followers have become agitated with this turn of events. On top of that, he has not answered any of his followers’ prayers, and the offerings left at the god’s altar have reportedly gone unclaimed.

 

This has led some to suspect that Victor did not leave on his own volition. But who could, and would, kidnap a god? Motives are many: from ransom to the desire to possess the most beautiful god in the pantheon, but we are left clueless as to what happened.

 

When asked, Yakov Feltsman, god of the sky and king of the Heavenly Realm, has been quoted saying, “I don’t care where that idiot has gone, or what he is up to.”

 

More on this story as it progresses.

  
  


 

 

 

 

“So you’re saying that he showed up at the inn unannounced...” Minako started, looking down at the silver haired man in question sleeping on the tatami floor.

 

“Naked,” Yuuri supplied. His mind was still stuck on that. The sight of of Victor Nikiforov’s lithe, muscular, _naked_ body was burned forever on the folds of Yuuri’s brain. He still saw it every time he blinked.

 

“-naked, and said you were married.” She said, then muttered something that sounded like ‘you lucky dog’ under her breath.

 

“Yes.” Yuuri had only ever seen Victor from far away. Up close, the elegant lines and curves of the god’s face, and the delicate silver lashes against his cheeks were overwhelming to look at. Yuuri was surprised he could manage even one word sentences.

 

Minako hummed.

 

“I don't think he knows how marriage works,” she said, humor in her voice.

 

At least _someone_ was enjoying this.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, hand clutching at his shirt over his chest, in an effort to gain his bearings, at least a little.

 

Like half the living population, mortal or god, Yuuri had a crush on Victor ever since he was a child. But Victor was literally the most beautiful being in existence and Yuuri was, well, Yuuri. Never in his dreams (okay, yes, _technically_ he had dreamed of something like this before) had he imagined this.

 

“This has to be some sort of mistake,” he said.

 

“Mistake or not, if the god of beauty himself shows up on your doorstep and demands you marry him, who would say no?”

 

Before he could reply, Victor stirred from his place on the floor and sat up.

 

He yawned. “I’m hungry...” the god said, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. The sleeve of his robe slid down his shoulder, exposing his collarbones and a good portion of his chest. Was it possible to overdose on beauty?

 

Victor focused his sleep-heavy eyes on Yuuri. It took him a moment to realize Victor expected a reply.

 

“Ah! Um, we have plenty of food. What would you like?”

 

Victor studied Yuuri for a moment with those sharp blue eyes, not the color of the sky or the ocean, but a shade all of their own. Then he he smiled.

 

“What's your favorite food, Yuuri? As husbands we should get to know each other better.”

 

_Husband._

 

“Katsudon,” Yuuri heard himself say. Distantly, he wondered how on earth he was opening his mouth and talking. “It's a sort of rice bowl with pork cutlets and an egg omelet on top.”

 

Victor’s face lit up further. “Then that's what I’ll have.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Delicious!” Victor moaned. After his first delicate bite his eyes had went wide and he started shoveling the food into his mouth. If it was anyone else it would have looked disgustingly sloppy. With Victor it was endearing.

 

“It-It’s the house specialty. People come from all over to eat it. My mother is the goddess of hospitality so it is very famous.” Yuuri smiled down at the table in front of Victor. He was starting to get used to the other god’s presence, but he still couldn’t hold eye contact for more than a second.

 

“The goddess of hospitality? Really? Amazing!”

 

Yuuri gave a small, shy smile. There were a lot of stereotypes about the realm of the dead. When he had studied aboveground any time he told someone what he was the god of they thought he was joking.

 

“Yes, and my father is the god of wine and revelry,” Yuuri continued. He sometimes wondered how two gods of such happy things managed to have a son who was the god of death and shadows.

 

“Well _that_ makes sense,” Victor said with a smirk.

 

Yuuri wasn't brave enough to ask what he meant by that.

 

“Where is your throne room?” Victor asked after he finished his meal; one elegant finger wiped a grain of rice from the corner of his lips.

 

“I- ah- I don't really have one.”

 

Technically Yuuri _was_ the king of the underworld by virtue of being the god of the dead, but there really wasn't much ‘ruling’ needed. Everyone went about their business by themselves and the dead were usually pretty orderly. Each respective district took care of their own, though Yuuri did get a lot of smiles and waves when he passed through.

 

Victor stared blankly at him for a moment.

 

“Well! Let's head to the royal chambers instead, then.”

 

“Ahhh, we don't really have any royal chambers either. Just my room. It's very small.” Yuuri said.

 

“We have a guest room prepared for you,” Mari said from where she was leaning against the doorway. Yuuri hadn't even noticed she had come in. She had a cigarette in one hand, and an unimpressed look on her face.

 

“A guest room?” Victor asked.

 

Mari breathed deeply in, then released a multicolor plume of smoke with a sigh. “This is an inn, after all.”

 

Silence stretched as the two stared at each other: Victor with a blank expression, Mari with her eyebrows raised in challenge.

 

Then Victor clapped his hands together and smiled sunnily. “I _thought_ it was small for a palace!”

  
  
  


 

 

 

“Your husband is kind of an idiot,” Mari said to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri nervously glanced over to where Victor was inspecting himself in the full length mirror. The silver-haired god showed no reaction; hopefully he didn’t hear.

 

“He’s not my husband,” Yuuri hissed back. “We haven’t done the rites yet.”

 

Mari gave him a look as if to say, _yet?_

 

After the whole no-we-don’t-have-any-royal-chambers conversation Victor had asked to be given the chest filled with clothes, jewelry, and other belongings that apparently all sovereign gods were supposed to set aside for their consorts — Yuuri did have one of those, didn’t he?

 

He did not

 

(“No, no, no, no,” Victor said when Yuuri showed him his own regalia. “We’re going to burn that tie. And that suit. In fact, why don’t we replace your entire wardrobe? I like the tiara, though. Is that silver? Oh, they’re stars! How lovely, can we get one made for me? Gold, though, so you can see it against my hair.”)

 

There was a mad scramble to find clothes fitting for “The Consort of the King of the Dead.” After searching through all of the wardrobes in the inn, tearing through storage, and frantically banging on doors and begging the neighbors, they managed to get their hands on a men’s kimono that a minor dream god had once worn to a fancy banquet a century ago.

 

The kimono blended from black at the top to dark blue to purple to lavender. At the very bottom was a small stripe of yellow. It looked gorgeous of Victor, of course, everything did; in it he looked the very image of the setting sun.

 

Victor frowned at himself in the mirror.

 

“Is this cotton?” He asked, rubbing the fabric of the sleeve between two fingers.

 

“Try not to kill him before your first anniversary,” Mari whispered in Yuuri’s ear before she patted his shoulder and then cruelly abandoned him to his fate.

  
  
  


 

 

 

[image: Picture of Victor in a yukata smiling and winking at the camera. A large temple looms in the background.]

**(v-nikiforov)** : taking a tour of my new home! #justmarried #theunderworld #yuurikatsuki #kingconsort #godofthedead #lifeandlove

          (annacabanana): !!! OMG, Victor! You’re alive!

          (nikifan12): holy shit victor’s back

          (himecut): wait, married? underworld? GOD OF THE DEAD?!?!?!

          (lorgoron_mic): are you okay?

**(christophe-gc)** : Good to see you only died a little death ;)

                    (sillumiana): what does that mean????

 

(letsdancexx): what’s this about vicnic? I’m off the internet for a day and everything explodes.

          (VictorsWife822): didn’t you hear? Victor was kidnapped by Yuuri Katsuki!

                    (letsdancexx): who’s yuuri katsuki? lol

  
  
  



	2. Yurio Comes For Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: *guitar riffs in the background*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting the texts was great fun and they may look strange depending on what you are reading them on.

 

**[GOSSIP]** Victor Nikiforov: Kidnapped?!

 

Almost two months ago handsome and suave god Victor Nikiforov dropped off the face of the earth, or at least off the face of social media! (Same thing really)

 

I’m a follower of Victor and I don’t know about you, but I got worried when he suddenly stopped answering my prayers! How am I supposed to apply my eyeliner without Victor’s steady hand boon?

 

And I’m not the only one. All over social media followers of the (gorgeous, _gorgeous_ ) god were posting panicked updates about how their prayers for confidence, clear skin, and good hair days were suddenly going unanswered. Okay performers everywhere were praying for balance, elegance, and other stuff like that too, but most of us were just looking for the perfect cat-eye.

 

Then Victor just popped back up out of nowhere with a picture of him in the underworld! The U-N-D-E-R-W-O-R-L-D. He lives there now, apparently. On top of that he tagged it #justmarried, #kingconsort, #godofthedead, and #yuurikatsuki.

 

Now I wasn’t the only one confused by that! After a little bit of digging we found out that Yuuri Katsuki _was_ the god of the dead, and the Dread King of the underworld on top of that. We all hope that this didn’t mean what we thought it did, but our hopes were crushed by later posts by Victor confirming that he actually was married to the Dread God.

 

Shocking! There were lots of rumors about who may or may not be dating the highly coveted god of beauty and grace, but Yuuri Katsuki was not one of them. In fact, nobody seems to have known who he was before this whole fiasco. Then, boom, out of nowhere, they’re married.

 

But did Victor really marry the Dread God willingly? Rumors are flying and many have speculated that the Dread God carried our beloved Victor off. He hasn’t touched any of the offerings left on his altar, and he hasn’t acknowledged any prayers of thanks— could it be that the god of the dead is trying to keep him from gaining enough power to free himself?

 

Just the other day up and coming music god, Leo de la Iglesia, was heard saying “Oh, Yuuri’s been infatuated with Victor for decades now. He used to have all of these posters of him up on his wall [...]” Scary!

 

What do you think? Whirlwind romance or forced marriage?

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Leo (Phichit’s friend)**

 

I’m so sorry Yuuri they took what I said out of context >.<

It’s okay Leo

No it’s not. Now everybody thinks you’re some crazy stalker and it’s all my fault

Everyone knows that those gossip sites exaggerate anyway

Still :/

:/

Nobody who matters believes any of that.

 

I’m rooting for you. And congratulations.

Thanks Leo, it means a lot to me.

  
  


**Phichit aka your BFF aka your platonic soulmate**

 

boyyyy you have been holding out on me

 

first off: victor? nice. high five

 

second: um, when did you get married and why didnt you tell me????

 

third: holy crap sns has been going crazy

 

i thought about deleting those posts but 1. theyre popping up too fast

and 2. it would prob just make everything worse

 

plus no matter how many offerings i get itd prob wipe me out >.<

 

Yuuuuuuri are you doing that thing where you read a text but dont answer

b/c of reasons then you get guilty and avoid answering and then get MORE

guilty and avoid answering even more?

 

its okay im your platonic soulmate i wont be angry

 

i know this because i put that in your phone as my contact info

 

and i know you didnt change it b/c i know you yuuri

 

dont worry about the whole sns thing. im on it

  
  
  
  


 

 

(xox_cutiepie_xox): it’s been two months. Won’t someone please rescue Victor :( #savevictor

 

(ansele23545): Donate here to fund the rescue efforts for Victor Nikiforov #savevictor

 

(LadyoftheLibrary00): Don’t listen to @ansele23545 it’s a scam.  Source  #savevictor #scams

 

(jason-i): Don’t worry, lovely ladies: I will rescue Victor! I do not fear the realm of the dead or its dread king! #savevictor

 

(onydalia): @y-katsuki let Victor go right now. You should be ashamed of yourself

 

[picture of Yuuri on the floor laughing with puppies all over him]

**(Phichit+Chu)** : throwback thursday! My bff #yuurikatsuki getting kiss attacked by some puppers at the local shelter! #godofthedead

       (unadora-dol): they look so happy!

**(v-nikiforov)** : <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**(sala-crispino)** : aww~ cute

 

(mina-art): Everyone please pray for Victor! If we raise enough of a fuss they’ll have to let him go #savevictor

 

(woodeneyes): guys give it up. he’s laughing and smiling in all of his pictures. clearly he wasn’t kidnapped -_- #savevictor #yallneedtostop

       (mydeerheart): um, haven’t you heard of stockholm syndrome?

              (yurasgirl98): yeah! Or he could be playing along so the Dread King doesn’t hurt him. Who knows what that man could be doing to Victor.

 

(Heaven_and_Earth_News): Two months have passed since the apparent abduction of Victor Nikiforov by the Dread God, and yet little progress has been made on his rescue. Who is to blame? Read more at [link]

 

[image]

**(v-nikiforov)** : Me and Makkachin at the beach! #cutedog #theunderworld #justmarried #lifeandlove

**(mila-babicheva)** : You look like you are having fun :)

       (xxfreiyaxx): omg victor dont go in the water!!!

**(yuri-plisetsky)** : ANSWER YOUR PRAYERS. I don’t give a shit if you rot down there, but all of your followers are praying to me now and they won’t shut up.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Harsh guitar riffs were the only warning Yuuri got before Yuri Plisetsky literally smashed through Yu~topia Katsuki’s front door.

 

“Where is he?” Plisetsky demanded.

 

Yuuri eyed the damage over Plisetsky’s shoulder. The splintering wasn’t _too_ bad. The door would still be usable, though he should probably put up a sign warning people not to open it too hard.

 

“Victor!” Plitsetsky shouted. A high pitched trill cut through the air loud enough to make Yuuri wince.

 

Victor strolled casually into the front room, dressed in a casual green yukata. “Ah, Yura, so you’re the cause of all this noise.”

 

“You idiot!” Plisetsky jabbed his finger at Victor’s face. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Do you know how much shit _I’m_ getting because you decided to fuck off to the underworld? And you,” Plisetsky turned his attention to Yuuri. “I know you didn’t kidnap him. Like someone like _you_ could pull off something like that.

 

_I could have,_ Yuuri thought, _you know nothing about me_. And Yuuri could have, too. Being the (technical) king of the underworld gave him an affinity for sleep spells that worked on everyone but himself. (Unfortunately. He could have used a sleep spell or two when he was studying for his exams.) It would have been easy to put Victor to sleep and carry him off, or put him in a trance and lead him to the underworld. But why would anyone want to marry someone they had to kidnap? Besides, Yuuri honestly didn’t think he’d marry at all, and he was okay with that. Mostly. Partially. A little bit. Not really.

 

Yuuri had only ever met Plisetsky once before, right after he humiliated himself at the main meal at the End Feast by breaking down into tears in front of everyone over the news of his beloved three headed dog Vicchan’s death, and right before he skulked off to one of the private god-only banquet halls to drink his woes away. The kid had cornered him in the secluded copse Yuuri was trying to hide in and screamed that Yuuri was a coward and a disgrace to their shared name.

 

“You left your altar, you dumbass, and now it is overflowing with offerings. They’re not slowing down. I had to practically climb over them to get anywhere. Someone sent you a goat. _A living goat._ It’s been wandering around the main temple eating all of our offerings and shitting everywhere, and no one can do anything about it because it’s _your goat._ ” Plisetsky stopped, panting heavily. “And why aren’t you answering anyone’s phone calls, asshole?”

 

Victor cocked his head to the side and smiled. “Oh, I muted my phone and turned off all of the notifications. I didn’t want to be interrupted on my honeymoon.”

 

Plisetsky’s face turned red and the guitars shrieked even louder and shriller.

 

“You - I’ve been getting so many prayers from your stupid followers every day! They won’t stop nagging me. It’s been hundreds of variations of ‘Save Victor!’ constantly. And they all leave stupid offerings like de-thorned roses and scented lotion and lip balm and other bullshit.”

 

Plisetsky stopped to gasp for breath; the guitars subsided and were overtaken by a steady bass drum beat.

 

“What’s with all the yelling and where is that music coming from?” Mari asked.

 

She let out a gasp when she saw Plisetsky. “Takao! - No, wait, who are you?”

 

“That’s Yuri,” Victor said.

 

“No, that’s Yuuri.” Mari pointed towards Yuuri.

 

“My name is Yuri,” Plisetsky ground out. “Yuri Plisetsky. I’m the sun god; how can you not know my name?”

 

“This is going to get confusing,” Yuuri muttered.

 

Mari hummed. “From now on you are Yurio.” She said, pointing at Plisetsky— Yurio— “Like Takao, except it’s Yurio.”

 

“Who the hell is Takao?”

 

“He’s a minor god of-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Anyway, mom finished dinner. She made katsudon.” Mari said.

 

“Excellent. Come, Yurio, you must try this food. It’s amazing.”

 

Before Plisetsky— Yurio— could say more than “Wha-” Victor swept off to the dining room.

  
  
  
  
  


 

Yurio stared down at the food in front of him as if it contained live asps and not slices of pork cutlet over rice.

 

“Itadakimasu,” Victor said cheerfully, his accent warping the word. Before Victor’s chopsticks could reach the food Yurio’s hand shot out and grabbed Victor by the wrist.

 

“What’s wrong, Yurio?” Victor asked.

 

“What do you think is wrong?! If you eat that you’ll never be able to leave, you idiot.” Yurio yanked Victor’s hand away from the bowl and the chopsticks that Victor had been holding fell to the ground with a clatter.

 

“I’m king consort of the underworld now. Why would I want to leave?” Victor pulled his wrist out of Yurio’s grasp and picked his chopsticks back up from the floor.

 

“That’s not true,” Yuuri said. “The food thing, not- Anyone can leave any time, whether they ate here or not. I mean, we get visitors from aboveground all the time and they don’t have any problems returning home...”

 

“Really?” Victor asked. Both his and Yurio’s eyes were wide with shock.

 

“Did you really eat the food here thinking you’d never be able to leave again?” Yuuri asked him. Something swelled in his chest, both painful and hopeful.

 

For the first time Yuuri held Victor’s gaze easily. He had always thought that the other god’s eyes looked as sharp as ice, but they were warm and soft now.

 

“I said I was here to be your husband, didn’t I?” Victor murmured.

 

“Well, I don’t believe it.” Yurio said. “No way I’m eating any of your food.”

 

Just after he spoke his stomach let out a loud groan.

 

“...If I’m stuck here I’m razing the place to the ground.”

 

He probably could, too. The sun god had a bow and a quiver of arrows that shot fire, Yuuri knew, which were slung over his shoulder.

 

Yurio dug into the rice bowl. “Holy shit,” he whispered. He put the bowl up to his mouth and started shoveling the food in with his chopsticks. Yuuri was reminded of Vicchan, a little.

 

After that the only other sounds that could be heard, besides their eating, were the gentle murmur of the TV, and the patrons’ chatter filtering in from the public dining room. Even Yurio’s music had softened to a quiet, steady thrum.

 

“I guess this food isn’t too terrible. It’s the only not shitty thing about this place.” Yurio said while running his finger along the inside of the bowl. He licked the grains of sauce-soaked rice from his finger.

 

Victor clapped his hands together. “We should take you on a tour! There are so many interesting things here; my Yuuri has only shown me a fraction of the realm so far.”

 

“That sounds stupid.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

“That is so cool.”

 

A large stone tiger statue towered over the area. It sat reared back on its haunches, mouth open exposing hand sized teeth made out of opal, head tilted back slightly to roar not at the sky, but over the massive courtyard they were in. Gold and onyx stripes shone even in the limited light of the underworld, and the jade and mother of pearl eyes were wide and fierce. Yuuri had always found it both beautiful and terrifying.

 

Yurio pulled out his phone and snapped several photos in rapid fire.

 

“You know when you have a nightmare? But then you overcome your fears and it isn’t a nightmare anymore? That’s what this is a statue of.” Yuuri said.

 

Yurio stopped typing on his phone and gave Yuuri A Look. “Looks like a tiger to me.”

 

Yuuri flushed. “It’s symbolic: a tribute to the god of.... that kind of dream— I don’t know what it’s called. All of these are dreams.” Yuuri made a vague gesture at the other statues in the courtyard.

 

“I like this one,” Victor said cheerfully. He was admiring a statue of an androgynous figure, frozen in a sinuous dance, hands running down its body provocatively, and a teasing smile on its face. “What kind of dream is this supposed to be?”

 

Yuuri blushed bright red. “Let’s move on to the next place.”

 

Yurio looked up from his phone and spotted a stall behind the tiger statue. “There’s _merchandise._ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What the hell is this place?”

 

“Asphodel Meadows. Those lights are the souls of the dead. They come here-”

 

“Boring! Where do the evil souls go to be punished?”

 

“Nowhere? All souls come here.” Yuuri looked around the glowing field. Everything seemed to be in place. Not that he had any way to tell if any of the souls were missing. He supposed that someone in town would tell him if they saw a soul light wandering around.

 

“How are the evil punished, then?”

 

“They aren’t. They’re dead.”

 

“My Yuuri is so merciful,” Victor sighed dreamily.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Is that blood?” Yurio had a manic glint in his eye. Electric guitars shrieked through an excited chord.

 

“No, it’s just a river. The clay turns it red.”

 

The Phlegethon flowed sluggishly around a bend in front of them. It did look a lot like blood. Brownish, old blood.

 

“Could I swim in it?”

 

“If you wanted to. You’d get covered in clay, though. And it stains.”

 

Yurio gave the river a hard look, lips pursed as if he were seriously weighing the pros and cons.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“If I jumped in the Styx would I become invulnerable?”

 

“No, you’d just get wet.”

 

“Lame.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

“It... may have been a while since I last came here,” Yuuri said.

 

The leaves of the trees broke up the sunlight streaming in from the doline into visually pleasing patterns that danced across the large, intricately carved stone slab in front of them. Yuuri rarely visited: the location was out of the way, and it wasn’t really necessary to come that often. That may have been a mistake.

 

The altar was overflowing with offerings.

 

Victor tilted his head to the side. “Is that ‘or else’ frosted on that cake? The butcher’s knife sticking out of it is an original touch.”

 

“You got a dead cow,” Yurio said enviously. “Somebody sacrificed a whole cow to you.”

 

“It’s not normally like this,” Yuuri said faintly. He stepped around the thick, dark brown, cow’s blood spilling off the altar and across the floor. “I usually just get candles and flowers. The occasional letter to a dead loved one, maybe.”

 

“No one’s ever sacrificed a cow to me,” Yurio said. He started rifling through the non-bloodstained offerings..

 

Victor picked up a folded piece of paper with the tips of his fingers. On the corner of the paper was a suspicious stain that Yuuri didn’t want to think too much about.

 

“‘Let Victor go, you monster,” Victor read, “or else suffer the consequences. Filth like you shouldn’t touch someone as beautiful as Victor.’ You know, I question the wisdom of insulting someone you think is a bloodthirsty monster. Doesn’t seem like a well thought out plan.”

 

“I’m taking this dagger, just so you know,” Yurio said.

  
  
  
  
  


 

“We’ll miss you! Come visit again sometime!” Victor said, waving.

 

“I hope I never see you again, asshole!” Yurio shouted back, his voice faint from the distance between them. “You better be at the Grand Fetes this year!”

 

Yuuri waved too. Yurio was a sweet kid under all the yelling and the guitar riffs and the kicking. It would be quiet without him. Relatively quiet anyway, Victor was still here, after all.

 

“Hey Victor?” Yuuri said.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“The Grand Fetes: they’re important.” Yuuri winced at the inane statement.

 

Yes, you could say the Grand Fetes were important. They were the only festivals that _all_ of the gods attended, and for most mortals the only chance to see their favorite gods up close. The hosting towns planned all year for them and they were the most anticipated events in existence. So, yeah, they’re important.

 

Victor nodded his head encouragingly.

 

“And I was wondering if you...” Yuuri continued hesitantly.

 

“Wanted to go with you?” Victor said. “Yes! Of course! Wonderful!”

 

“Ah, that wasn’t what I was going to...” Yuuri started and then stopped. He stood up straight, squared his shoulders, and looked Victor straight in the eyes. “Yes. I want to go to the Grand Fetes with you.”

 

Victor beamed and swept Yuuri into a hug. Yuuri hid his head in Victor’s shoulder, a smile spreading across his face. _I’m so happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://sacchariwrites.tumblr.com/)


	3. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor's Extended Date, Part One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to AL_KILLER for helping me out, and pretty much becoming my beta.

 

[image of Yuuri and Victor]

**(v-nikiforov)** : Can’t wait to see everyone at this year’s Grand Fetes! #grandfetes #yuurikatsuki #happilymarried #lifeandlove

       (fanananana): Aww, what a cute picture.

       (esme-p): !!!! Did you escape?!

       (PearlHeart64): whew looks like vitya got away

       (letspickle): who’s that in the picture with you?

              (sakuralove06): have you been living under a rock

                     (letspickle): i guess so. mind filling me in rather than making snide comments?

              (keel999): it’s just some dude Victor married, everyone is making a big deal out of it.

       (bluewolfgirl): Which of the Fetes are you going to?

**(v-nikiforov)** : It’s a surprise ;)

                     (bluewolfgirl): OMG! Victor responded to me!

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Yuuri was twisting and jumping out of the way before he even realized that there was something flying towards him. The object hit the brick wall next to him and exploded, yellow paint splattering everywhere.

 

“Ah...” Yuuri tried to wipe the droplets off his white shirt, but only ended up smearing them across it. 

 

Victor laughed. “That was bound to happen! That’s why the white shirt is traditional, a blank canvas to paint.” He gestured to his own, still pristine, white shirt.

 

The girl who had thrown the paint-filled water balloon trotted over to apologize to them. One of her friends took advantage of her distraction to bean her in the back of the head with her own balloon. It burst on impact and red paint went everywhere, including Yuuri. The girl yelped and spun back around to lob one of her balloons back, and the two ran off laughing and yelling, most of their throws going wide.

 

“See? Soon you’ll be all the colors of the rainbow,” Victor said. Paint now dotted his face like freckles, and there was a small clump of red dripping down the hair on the side of his head. It looked a bit like ketchup.

 

By the time they made it to the main avenue (their original destination) Victor was splattered with all different colors, with a particularly impressive purple spiral taking up much of his shirt. Yuuri had taken a balloon directly to the shoulder and was now doused blue.

 

The avenue was lined with stalls divided into six sections for each color. Vendors - each bedecked in a different color - called out cheerfully to the festival goers milling about. 

 

“Orange! Orange! Vote orange for best color!” Shouted a man dressed entirely in orange, who was standing beside a table that was covered with an orange tablecloth and various orange food spread across it.

 

“Orange team are losers! Vote yellow!” A man, identical to the first except clad in yellow from head to foot, hollered back from his stall across the way.

 

The orange man laughed and jeered back at his brother(?) good naturedly until he caught sight of Victor and Yuuri. The effect was immediate. His eyes widened, his face flushed, and he mouthed Victor’s name silently.

 

“Hello,” Victor said with a charming grin and a wink. “Could we please have some candy?”

 

Yuuri startled; the smile was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It was the smile found on Yuuri’s posters of Victor, but it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn’t seen it on Victor’s face since the god had come to the underworld.

 

The man scrambled to give Victor a lollipop. (Orange cream, according to the sticker on the wrapper.) He made no move to give Yuuri one, still gazing star-struck at Victor. Yuuri doubted the man had even realized that he was there, so he simply grabbed one off the table.

 

Victor thanked the man and they continued down the street. When Yuuri looked back he saw the orange man typing furiously away on his phone.

 

Victor sucked the lollipop into his mouth and looped his arm around Yuuri’s. A shivering tingle radiated through his body from the contact. This wasn’t the first time Victor had done that. Yuuri still wasn’t used to the feeling, and he hoped he never would be.

 

Slowly, the two of them made their way through the avenue, waving at the vendors shouting out support for the colors they were representing, and stopping at a few more stalls to get candy or purchase charms. Every once in a while Victor would get stopped and grant someone a boon.

 

“You know, this is my first time attending this festival,” Yuuri said after a moment of silence. “It was always too far away from where I was studying and... I always worried if it would be too much for me.”

 

Victor hummed. “Is it too much?” He asked in a serious voice.

 

“No. I’m glad you brought me here.” Yuuri replied.

 

Victor beamed back at them.

 

“Oh, look! Let’s go vote for our favorite color.” Victor said when he caught sight of the display at the end of the street: six large boxes, each a different color of the rainbow, placed on elaborately decorated podiums, with a large barrel of pebbles in its front. A stern looking woman in a black shirt and a lanyard around her neck stood next to them, glaring at anyone who looked like they might cause even the smallest amount of mischief. Currently she had her sight fixed on a young woman in a pink shirt and a clipboard who was asking other festival goers to sign a petition to add pink to the color festival.

 

“I’ll tell you a secret: blue always wins.” Victor said with a wink.

 

Yuuri voted blue, of course. (“There are only two favorite colors: blue and wrong.” Phichit always said solemnly, and Yuuri wholeheartedly agreed.) Victor hemmed and hawed for what was frankly a ridiculously long time, before he finally dropped his stone into the purple box.

 

Victor sighed dramatically. “I know it’s a lost cause, but I must follow my heart.”

 

Yuuri bumped Victor playfully, and the god slid to the ground and moaned about his cruel, cruel husband for a solid minute. Yuuri covered his mouth with both hands in a vain attempt to muffle his laughter.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Square blankets dotted the grassy field, people sprawled over them next to empty plastic containers of food stacked on top of each other. Overhead colorful bird-shaped kites with long streamers trailing behind them like tails swooped through the sky, pulled by laughing children. One gigantic kite was connected to four different teenagers, the adults shouting instructions from the sidelines.

 

Milling about them were several men and women carrying bouquets and wearing long gowns, the bodice bleach white, and every pleat of the skirt dyed a different light pastel color. On their heads they wore flower crowns. Every once in a while one would stop and give one of the flowers from their bouquet to someone nearby.

 

One of them, a young, black haired man, turned and caught Yuuri’s eyes. He gasped and took a step back in shock, then smiled warmly and hurried over.

 

“I just want to let you know that I support you two,” he said as he passed Yuuri a white rose, the tips of the petals dyed a rainbow of colors. Sunlight caught his gold-painted eyelashes. “The two of you look so happy in all of those pictures.”

 

“Thank you.” Victor beamed.

 

The man winked and passed another rose to Victor before wandering off towards a pair of young women sitting on a blue blanket nearby.

 

Victor twined his fingers with Yuuri’s. “Rainbow roses mean ‘I am happy every day.’”

 

Yuuri hummed and said nothing. Turning toward Victor, he tucked the flower behind the man’s ear.

 

Victor smiled even wider and tucked his own rose behind Yuuri’s ear in return.

 

“Look, Yuuri,” Victor said. “The ice cream cart! Magenta is the best flavor. It tastes like- well, it doesn’t really taste like anything in nature, but it is good.” He pulled Yuuri to the cart by their joined hands and ordered them two magenta ice cream cones.

 

It  _ did _ taste good. Vanilla— the good vanilla— mixed with another flavor that Yuuri couldn’t place. Some sort of berry, maybe? Or perhaps guava? Maybe cherry. He couldn’t make up his mind.

 

Yuuri licked the melting ice cream around the edge of the cone in an attempt to keep his fingers from getting sticky. Without warning, something barrelled into his side, sending him staggering, and his face went straight into his ice cream. The force of the impact forced his and Victor’s hands apart. 

 

“Victor!” A bubbly voice said from where Yuuri had just been standing.

 

Yuuri swiped at his nose in an effort to get the ice cream that had, disgustingly enough, gone up his nostrils. So much for keeping his hands clean.

 

A young woman now stood between Victor and Yuuri. 

 

“I am  _ so _ glad to see you. I was worried you wouldn’t be here at all this year.” The woman placed her hand on Victor’s arm and leaned her body close to his. “My friends and I  _ love _ your dancing; I’ve watched every broadcast since I was a little girl. Oh, have you been down Color Lane yet? I haven’t. Let’s go together!”

 

While the woman was talking, a young man, a mortal in his early twenties by Yuuri’s guess, insinuated himself between Yuuri and the woman, pushing him and Victor farther apart. Neither the man nor the woman took their eyes off Victor, their gaze turned pointedly away from Yuuri. Their smiles were just a bit too wide, with an edge of vicious smugness.

 

Yuuri’s chest swelled with anger, and a bitter, stinging sensation rose in the back of his throat that he knew usually preceded a moment of extreme, inadvisable pettiness. He opened his mouth to tell them off— 

 

“Is that Victor? Does this mean he escaped?”

 

“What is  _ he _ doing here?”

 

“Are you sure that is the Dread God? He seems... smaller than I expected.”

 

“So he let Victor out, but not unchaperoned of course. How controlling.”

 

“What else would you expect? I hope Victor gets away from that man soon.”

 

“It’s abuse, that’s what it is. Why won’t any of the other gods make a move against this?”

 

“Because they’re benefiting from it. Less competition now that Victor’s gone. It’s disgusting.”

 

“Poor Victor. He’s clearly too scared to run.”

 

Yuuri’s jaw snapped shut, his anger collapsing in on itself. Yuuri knew that some thought he held Victor against his will, but he thought that they were a vocal, violent few. Looking around, nearly all of the crowd surrounding them were watching with suspicion and distaste, murmuring to one another, and Yuuri realized that the opinion was not the minority.

 

Hostility grew heavy, like smoke in the air, and Yuuri started to wilt under it.

 

“Why, thank you. I am always happy to meet one of my fans.” Victor twirled the girl around by the hand she had placed on his arm, and stepped out of her space. He shot his flashiest, fakest smile at the crowd.

 

Within a moment Victor was at Yuuri’s side, his arm around Yuuri’s waist. The touch washed everything else away, until only warmth was left.

 

“I already went with my beloved husband.” Victor said, and Yuuri thought he heard the slightest emphasis on the word ‘husband.’ “But thank you for the offer.”

 

Yuuri flushed.  _ That’s right, Victor wants me, not you. He doesn’t want anyone else; I’m the only one who can satisfy him. _

 

Victor smirked what Yuuri had dubbed his ‘playboy smile,’ and Yuuri knew that trouble was coming. It always did, with that smile.

 

“Oh, look, my love, is that the color slide?” Victor pointed and all heads turned.

 

Indeed there was a large, plastic tarp with paint splashed in long lines across it. Yuuri had seen a color slide once before, at a party back when he was studying magic on Earth under Celestino, but he’d been too shy to go on it.

 

“I  _ love _ the color slide!” With that Victor slipped off his shirt and suddenly nobody seemed to care that Yuuri even existed.

 

Everyone watched, slack-jawed, as Victor dove across the paint covered slide. The dazed, wondering looks on their faces were something that Yuuri could sympathize with. Victor flipped onto his back, put his hands behind his head and grinned back. The few who had already been on the slide stared, frozen.

 

Victor was grinning at the crowd and, suddenly, Yuuri didn’t want Victor to look at anyone but him. His shirt hit the ground and he slid across the tarp towards Victor. The god’s eyes widened and he gasped so quietly only Yuuri could hear him.

 

The tension broke, and others woke from their trance to join in on the slippery, messy game. Surrounded by shirtless, laughing people dripping in paint, Victor didn’t look away from Yuuri.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That went well, for the most part,” Victor said as they trudged up the hill towards their hotel. Yuuri could have sworn it wasn’t as steep before.

 

They had tried to wipe the paint off their chests with their shirts, but had only succeeded in mixing it into a brown smear.

 

“I had fun,” Yuuri murmured. He was rewarded with a warm, sincere smile. They walked the rest of the way in a companionable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paint slide inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKtpZ88w9wQ&index=5&list=PLWgF3wfunlsUkCzY-jZmm-7fSeZ-arRVL&t=)


	4. Fireflies and Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor's extended date part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm only three weeks late. I have no excuses.
> 
> A while back I wrote an (extremely) rough draft of this fic. One of the usernames I used ended up being very similar to one of my readers! I debated whether or not I should remove it, but decided to leave it in. I swear I'm not copying you. >_<

“This is my favorite festival,” Yuuri whispered. “It reminds me of the ones we have back home.”

 

“You’ve been to this one before?” Victor asked.

 

“Yes, many times, with Phichit.”

 

Despite the glow from the festival, the stars above were bright; the arm of the milky way painted a line across the sky— stars clustered so close together that the border between one and another was indistinct. In the distance bass drums thrummed, the heartbeat of the warm summer night air, and faint traces of smoke perfumed the area. Yuuri tilted his head back and closed his eyes to take it all in.

 

“You and Phichit,” Victor said in an overly casual voice. “The two of you are close.”

 

A couple walked past, too wrapped up in each other to pay Victor and Yuuri any mind. Another couple sat at a dock nearby, their feet dangling over the edge into the water, whispering softly to each other. Paper lanterns lined the wood-paved walkway, lending a soft, romantic air to their surroundings.  

 

_ Ah. _

 

“Oh yes,” Yuuri said, pretending to be oblivious. “Very close. We lived together for many years.”

 

Victor’s mouth made a moue. “Oh.”

 

“We’re best friends,” Yuuri said, taking mercy on the other god, “and since we were both single we decided to come together.”

 

Victor relaxed with a heavy sigh. He perked back up and smiled at Yuuri.

 

“I’ve only been here a few times before. With Chris, for the same reason.”

 

Yuuri remembered that. A lot of people made a big deal over the two of them; it was all over the gossip sites. The god of beauty and the god of sex— Were they together? Were they not? Was it all a publicity stunt?

 

“I wonder if we were ever here at the same time,” Victor continued.

 

They had been, once. Yuuri had spent most of the night watching Victor from afar, wondering if the rumors about him and Chris were true.

  
  


 

(“Look! It’s your future husband!” Phichit teased, cheeks pink with alcohol. “Let’s go say hi. Oh,  Victor~”

 

“Nooo, don’t.”

 

“What? Are you ashamed to introduce me to your beau?”)

  
  


 

It was dizzying, looking back on that night. Only in his dreams could Yuuri have ever predicted actually being married to Victor Nikiforov. Was he dreaming now? Could Phichit see the future? Maybe  _ everyone _ but Yuuri could see the future. That would explain why he never knew what was going on.

 

Maybe his whole life was the dream and the real world was that recurring dream he had where he worked at a patisserie on a space station. Yuuri could live with that. Perhaps one day a handsome silver-haired stranger could walk in and... Okay, no, stop.

 

Yuuri shook himself out of it.

 

“Let me show you my favorite part.” He said.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Yuuri couldn’t remember how he had first found the narrow, overgrown, and unlit path. His feet led him down it without thought, as sure-footed as if he had walked it every day of his life. 

 

Victor gasped. “I had no idea this area existed.”

 

He gazed in wonder at the small clearing they had arrived at, fairy lights strung from tree to tree above the tiny stall in the middle.

 

“Not many people know it’s here. I showed Phichit once, but he can never find the way on his own.”

 

The woman manning the stall looked up at the sound of their voices. Her face brightened with recognition, her black hair, flowing like a waterfall down her back, reflected the fairy lights, and she smiled wider than Yuuri had ever seen her smile before. 

 

The lady beckoned them over and gave them each a bag of candy, refusing their money when they tried to pay. Instead she patted Yuuri’s and then Victor’s cheek, and sat back to look at both of them.

 

She said nothing. Yuuri had never heard her speak, and he suspected she was not human. With an indulgent expression on her face, she shooed the two of them away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“They look like fireflies,” Victor said, holding one of the glowing candies up close to his face. The pulsing green light lit up his white skin. He hesitated a moment before popping one into his mouth. “Oh! They don’t really taste like anything, except sweet.”

 

“I think they’re just made out of sugar with magic to make them glow. I saved one one time and it wore off by morning. Look at this, Victor.”

 

Yuuri sucked a handful of candies into his mouth. Victor laughed at the sight— Yuuri knew from experience that it made his cheeks glow.

 

Victor ate a few of his, too.

 

“Well? Do they make my tongue turn green?” Victor stuck out his tongue. It was, in fact, glowing green.

 

They laughed and teased each other, eating more and more, until their entire mouths were dyed fluorescent green. Yuuri’s eyes caught on Victor’s lips, and he licked his own, the atmosphere suddenly more serious.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Victor asked, voice low and husky.

 

Yuuri shuddered. “Yes.”

 

Victor stepped closer, and took Yuuri’s face in his hands. The first press of lips-against-lips was gentle, no more than a chaste brush. The second was firmer; Victor’s bottom lip slotting between both of Yuuri’s, and he could feel the soft wetness of the other god’s mouth.

 

Kisses three, four, five, six— Yuuri lost count somewhere in there— were a blur of teasing touches. Lip rubbing against lip, tongue flashing out in the smallest of licks, a hint of teeth but no actual biting: all leading to Victor trailing a series of wet, almost obscene-sounding kisses from the corner of Yuuri’s mouth along his jaw.

 

All of the times Yuuri had kissed someone before had come with a sort of awkward awareness. A pressure to kiss well and enjoy the kiss in return. A preoccupation: were his lips too dry? Too wet? Was his breath unpleasant? Should he use his tongue? Oh, god, how do you use your tongue? 

 

But this, this came naturally.

 

Victor pulled away— or maybe Yuuri did— their breath still heavy between them. His eyes were hooded; his lips, swollen, wet, and still glowing green. He smiled, a small thing, his expression open and vulnerable.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you know what’s my favorite part of this festival?”

 

“Kissing me?”

 

Victor laughed. “Besides that.”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “Show me.”

 

Victor grinned and pulled Yuuri away without saying anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Of course fireworks were Victor’s favorite.  _ Of course. _ Loud, colorful, flashy— each explosion a surprise.

 

They sat at the base of a hill, drinking some sort of clear alcoholic drink out of a wide-rimmed glass, the seat of their pants damp from the grass. Color burst over their heads and the nostalgic smell of gunpowder and smoke thickened the air around them.

  
  


 

(They got their drinks from a stall located in a field dotted with bonfires that they passed through on their way to the fireworks. Drunk gods, demi-gods, and mortals jumped over the flames, loudly goading on their friends to do the same.

 

“Don’t worry,” The goddess— Sara, Yuuri remembered—  distributing the alcohol said. “I enchanted the fires.”

 

Just after she said that one of the jumpers fell with a shout and landed right into the middle of the flames. He jumped back out again, clearly embarrassed, to the laughter of his friends.)

  
  


 

Yuuri sneaked a glance at Victor. Face tilted up, lit by the fireworks, he was even more radiant than usual. And distracted.

 

Yuuri dropped the last two of his firefly candies into Victor’s cup and waited for his reaction. Without looking away from the fireworks, Victor took a long drink. 

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. _ Figures. _

 

 

_ Click, click, click, click. _

 

 

Yuuri startled at the sound and whipped his head towards the source. A man a few yards to Yuuri’s left stared back with deer eyes, the phone in his hands aimed toward Yuuri and Victor, before he sprinted away through the crowds

 

Yuuri swallowed down the queasy feeling creeping up his throat.

 

“Oh, my drink is glowing! You did that, didn’t you, Yuuri?” Victor teased, nuzzling himself closer. Yuuri forced himself to return Victor’s smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[Image of Yuuri sticking out his glowing green tongue]

**(v-nikiforov):** So cute!  <3 <3 <3 #yuurikatsuki #grandfetes #starrynightfestival #happilymarried #lifeandlove

       (dokidokidoku): looks like you two are having fun!

       (whatthewhat): who is that?

              (VityaLove<3): the evil king of the dead

                     (whatthewhat): are you sure? he doesnt look like evil

                            (VityaLove<3): It’s a glamour or something. I heard his true form is monstrous. He kidnapped Victor and forced him into marriage.

                                   (claire_de_la_lune): seriously? -_- this is getting old. nobody was kidnapped, victor married katsuki, you never had a chance anyway so quit whining, theyre happy, the end.

              (claire_de_la_lune): dont listen to any of these idiots. its just victor nikiforov’s husband.

  
  
  


[image] [image] [image] [image] [image]

(zack242) #savevictor

       (future_mrs_nikiforova): omg

       (yura_trash): what is that?

       (MissyChrissy): is he drugging victor??? is that why victor looks so content in all of those pictures??????

              (kitto.katsu.ki): really? really??? its obviously candy

       (iwantaboyfriend): lmao all these crazy fans are like “OMG roofies!!!” like somehow nobody would notice a giant glowing ball at the bottom of their cup

              (MissyChrissy): i wouldn’t call that giant....

                     (iwantaboyfriend): it’s the size of my thumb. it’s giant.

  
  
  


**(phichit+chu):** @y-katsuki did you get some of those firefly candies? I’m sad I couldn’t go to that festival this year, I wanted some. :(

**(v-nikiforov):** [image of a paper bag with a few glowing candies left] Yup!

**(phichit+chu):** I’m jelly

       (iwantaboyfriend): @MissyChrissy SEE!

 

 

(tic-tac-attac): I’m getting real sick of all these Victor stans freaking out over how Victor was ‘kidnapped.’ He got married. Get over it. #victornikiforov #savevictor #HEDOESNTNEEDTOBESAVEDIDIOTS

  
  
  


**(christophe-gc):** @v-nikiforov Do you think Yuuri will let you out of your cage long enough to spend time with me at the End Feast?

       (ana-k06): !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(v-nikiforov):** Chris you are not helping.

  
  
  


[image]

**(yuri-plisetsky):** cat

       (Forever_An_Angel): she’s so fluffy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this so many times, you guys, and I am still not happy with it.
> 
> Only one more chapter left!


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who commented, bookmarked, gave kudos, or just read and enjoyed. It really meant a lot to me.

_ Ribbons of rainbow colored light streamed behind Yuuri as he soared through the late-summer air. On his left Victor flew, his laughter filling up the sky. They swooped downward to the ground; their shoes barely touched the asphalt of the road before they once more jumped into the blue sky. _

 

_ Victor reached out and plucked an apple — a star — out of a cloud. He bit into it and Yuuri could taste it too. It tasted like prisms, like music, like wonder. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

“Yuuri!”

 

A familiar face beamed at Yuuri, the shorter god jumping and waving his arms to be seen over the crowd.

 

“Hi, Phichit,” Yuuri said weakly.

 

“You never skyped me, you jerk. I mean, I understand why, but still, it’s been  _ months _ and all I get is a few measly texts? Really? I understand you are busy with your new husband-” Phichit winked. “-but you couldn’t spare a couple minutes to call?”

 

Yuuri winced. “I’m sorry.”

 

He meant to call Phichit, he really did, but the longer he avoided it, the guiltier he got, then the more he avoided it, and so on. Mari called it “The Circle of Anxiety.”

 

“I’m just teasing.” Phichit waved his hand dismissively. “Speaking of Victor, where is he?”

 

“With Chris. They haven’t seen each other since Victor, uh, moved in with me.”

  
  


Yuuri woke that morning to a thermos of coffee and a note on the nightstand, the taste of the dream apple still lingering on his tongue. Disorientation and hurt washed away the happy remnants of the dream. He had stomped around the hotel room, angrily drinking his coffee, (dark roast with no cream or sugar, just the way he liked it.  _ Goddamnit, Victor, how dare you be so nice _ ) and unzipped his suitcase with a  _ little _ too much force, just enough to rip the pull-tab off. Yuuri glared at the small piece of metal pinched in between his fingers as if it was the one who had insulted him.

 

Except.... Victor wasn’t from the underworld. Did he understand the significance of dream sharing? How intimate it was? Did he even know what dream sharing is? Yuuri had only ever dream shared with his parents (and a couple times with Mari) and that was decades ago, when he was still a child. He dream-walked all the time, sure, but that was different.

 

For two people, two unrelated adults, to dream share.... That meant something.

 

By the time Yuuri left the hotel to explore, he had calmed down. Relatively calmed down.

  
  


Phichit clapped his hands together. “That means more best friend time for me. Come this way; you will not  _ believe _ the stuff they’ve got over here.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Phichit was right. The sculptures and performers down the spacious, tiled plaza were unbelievable. Phichit kept up a steady stream of chatter, walking backwards so he was facing Yuuri, occasionally pointing out an installation by one of his many friends. They waved to Leo - who was playing a cello - as they passed by. He answered with a nod.

 

Phichit gasped. “Look at this one, Yuuri!”

 

He pulled Yuuri towards an acorn, taller than both of them, and wide enough that even if they both put their arms around it their fingers wouldn’t touch. Every inch of was carved into a  dramatic, ridiculous scene. Mermaids swooned, and dragons played cards. A woman posed, brandishing a sword to the sky, her foot on a man’s head, using him as a stepstool. The man’s expression was indignant, and another carved woman stood in front of them, taking a picture with her phone.   
  


“I have to get a selfie with this,” Phichit said breathlessly. “Get over here.”

 

Yuuri shuffled over and awkwardly smiled at the camera. He had missed the familiar feeling of his best friend’s arm around him.

 

Phichit examined the photo before nodding, satisfied. He typed away at his phone, no doubt already posting it on his social media.

 

“So,” Phichit said casually, drawing out the ‘o’ and not looking away from his screen. “Why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?”

 

Yuuri spluttered.

 

“Oh, um, well, you see, there wasn’t really.... Who do you think carved this?” Yuuri traced the intricately carved bas-relief of a unicorn smoking a cigarette.

 

Phichit looked up from his phone to shoot Yuuri a Look. Yuuri flushed under the scrutiny.

 

“There wasn’t actually a ceremony,” he confessed.

 

“But the two of you are married... right?”

 

“I don’t know,” Yuuri said. “Victor just showed up at my house and said he was my husband. Is that enough? We never actually did the rites.”

 

“Wait. You mean you didn’t get married until Victor came to live with you, right?” Phichit scrunched up his nose in confusion.

 

“No, I mean we didn’t get married at all.”

 

“So you’re  _ not _ married?”

 

“I don’t know! Victor seems to think we are.” Yuuri said.

 

“I think...” Phichit said slowly, “that is something you need to talk to him about.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yuu~ri.”

 

Yuuri squeaked, embarrassingly, when a pair of warm arms wrapped around him from behind.

 

“Did you miss me?”

 

“Terribly,” Yuuri said drily. “I barely survived these last few hours apart.” He turned around, wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

 

“It’s been seven hours and twelve minutes. That’s an eternity. I nearly died of loneliness.” Victor said.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “How did you find me in this crowd?”

 

“Phichit was live blogging your walk.” Victor pulled out his phone and started flipping through Phichit’s posts.

 

“Of course he was.”

 

Victor showed Yuuri the screen. Only five posts back was a selfie of Phichit, fake tears in his eyes and a mournful look on his face, an exasperated Yuuri next to him. In the background Guang Hong and Leo awkwardly waited. It was captioned, “My best friend is leaving me once more. It better not be another five months until we see each other again >:(”

 

“I just had to figure out the general area you were in, then all I had to do was let my innate Yuuri Sense guide me. Now come, I want to buy you something expensive.” Victor said fondly before he dragged a protesting Yuuri to the shopping district.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A package of incense, three adorable tiny poodles made out of marble, an obscenely overpriced bag of gourmet nuts, and several unnecessary sets of formalwear (“They’re really not, Yuuri. I’ve seen your closet.  _ You need these suits. _ ”) later, a glimmer from one of the stores’ display windows caught Yuuri’s eye.

 

“Hold these,” he said abruptly, shoving his bags into Victor’s arms.

 

The inside of the store was well lit; jewelry and gems sparkled under the white lights. Yuuri ignored them and went straight for the pair of gold bracelets on display. On one gold filigree wound around dark blue sapphires and serendibite, on the other, light blue sapphires and diamonds in the same pattern.

 

“Can I help you with anything?” a saleslady asked.

 

“I’ll take these,” Yuuri said, handing over his card. “Can I pay in installments?”

 

Yuuri didn’t so much as flinch when he saw the price. He probably wouldn’t be able to buy anything ever again, but it was worth it.

 

He rejoined Victor outside, the other god’s eyes wide, arms filled with shopping bags

 

“Let’s find somewhere more private,” Yuuri said. Victor followed behind, bemused.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_ There. _ A stone bridge arched over a river, the sunset reflecting off the water and bathing the area in a warm orange glow.

 

Yuuri took Victor’s hand in his, and slid the bracelet with the light gemstones onto Victor’s wrist. The sapphires matched the color of Victor’s eyes and somehow managed to make him even more beautiful.

 

“I love you, and I want to stay with you. Forever.” Yuuri said. They weren’t the usual ritual words, but he said what mattered.

 

Realization dawned on Victor’s face. He took the dark-gemmed bracelet and slid it onto Yuuri’s wrist.

 

“Beyond forever, I will love you. I will never leave your side.” He murmured.

 

Their fingers twined, hands palm to palm, warming one another. The pleasantly cool air filled their lungs, bringing with it the smell of apples. Yuuri could see every detail of Victor’s face, even the imperfections — imperfections that Victor had never allowed anyone close enough to see before.

 

“Except to walk Makkachin, of course.”

 

A laugh startled out of Yuuri. The moment broke and the rest of the world slid back into focus.

 

“Jerk,” Yuuri said playfully, pushing Victor’s hands away. “At least we’re officially married now.”

 

“What do you mean? Were me not married before?” Victor said with laughter in his voice. He grabbed Yuuri’s hands back and swung them in a playful loop.

 

Yuuri blushed. “Well, we never said the rites before, so technically...”

 

Their joined hands slowed to a stop.

 

“Yuuri, what do you mean?” Victor said again, seriously this time.

 

“Ah- we didn’t... That is, we ate together, when you first arrived, then not too long ago we dream shared, and- and- just now we exchanged jewelry and declared our love.

 

“So, now we’re married,” Yuuri said, very quietly. “At least that’s how it’s done in the underworld...”

 

Victor stared at Yuuri, his brow furrowed and his lips slightly parted. “I don’t understand. Do the heavenly rites not count?”

 

“Of course they count. Do you want to do them too?”

 

The silence stretched an uncomfortably long time. Yuuri fidgeted and tried to push down the rising anxiety.

 

“We already performed them,” Victor said slowly, searching Yuuri’s face, for what he didn’t know.

 

Yuuri wracked his brain, trying to think back. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but he thought the heavenly rites had to be done in a certain order. What was it again? Dance together, propose marriage, declare marriage, then share a meal...? Or maybe it was propose marriage, declare marriage, dance together, and  _ then _ share a meal?

 

He was confident that dancing was involved; he remembered that. And there was no way two people could be married without both of them agreeing to it. Victor was literally the god of beauty and grace, thousands of people openly declared their desire to marry him online. He’d have hundred of spouses if that was all it took.

 

(Though thinking back on it, that is exactly what Victor did.)

 

“We danced together, after the fireworks at the Starry Night Festival,” Yuuri began. He glanced at Victor’s face for reassurance and found growing dismay there instead “We eat together all the time, and now we said we’re married. Does that count? I’ve never been to a heavenly wedding before, so I’m not sure.”

 

Victor’s mouth worked to form words but no sound came out. He rocked back, away from Yuuri. “But we  _ did _ have a wedding — a heavenly wedding — before I came to the underworld.”

 

“What? I never even talked to you before you showed up.”

 

“Don’t you  _ remember? _ At the feast last year — we danced together, then you asked me to marry you, then we ate nearly an entire strawberry cake. Chris was there! Yurio was there! Even Lilia was there, and you know if  _ she _ witnesses a wedding, it’s official.”

 

“What?” Yuuri’s mind reeled.

 

“Here-” Victor pulled out his phone. “Look, I have pictures.”

 

He helplessly took the phone. There on the screen was Yuuri, shirt unbuttoned, his body pressed against Victor’s, both of their faces open and bright. Half of the people surrounding them were openly laughing and the other half looked scandalized.

 

Yuuri flipped through the album.

 

“I stripped?! Who let me strip?! Was this at the End Feast?”

 

“It was beautiful.” Victor’s eyes went faraway, a dreamy smile on his lips. “The sexiest strip tease I’ve ever seen. Between that and our dance together, I knew I had to marry you. You really don’t remember?”

 

“No! None of this. I just remember going to one of the private halls and starting to drink....” Yuuri trailed off.

 

Victor hummed. “I was so angry when you didn’t call me back. No wonder you were so skittish when I arrived.”

 

“I can’t believe you never mentioned this.” Yuuri said.

 

“I said I was your husband! I can’t believe you never said anything about the fact that apparently a complete stranger showed up at your house and said that you were married.” Victor said.

 

“... We need to work on our communication.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“He didn’t remember,” Victor moaned, slumped up against Chris, resting his head on the other god’s shoulder.

 

Chris patted the top of Victor’s head. “There, there.”   
  


“Yuuri,” Victor said, drawing out the vowels of his name into a whine. He lurched away from Chris to cling to his husband instead, unmindful of the mug of beer in his hand. Chris leaned out of the way in time to avoid getting splashed. Yuuri was not as lucky. “Don’t forget this night too.”

 

“I don’t plan on drinking that much tonight, or ever again.” Yuuri said. “Maybe you should lay off so  _ you _ don’t forget tonight.” He gently tried to pry the now mostly empty mug out of Victor’s hands.

 

“No, no, don’t take it away.”

 

Yuuri looked around for help. Chris was showing a gleeful Phichit pictures off his phone, no doubt from the feast last year, the two of them snickering together. Farther down the table Yuuri spotted Yurio talking (and  _ smiling? _ ) with a god Yuuri vaguely recognized. Probably best not to disturb them.

 

“Come on, Victor,” Yuuri said when Victor managed to wrestle the mug out of Yuuri’s hands and cradle it against his chest. “You don’t want to be too drunk for later tonight.” He tried to lace his voice with as much innuendo as he could. (Which wasn’t a lot)

 

Victor scrunched up his brows in confusion, then his eyes went wide and he gasped. Decisively, he poured the last of the beer on the ground.

 

“Water only from now on,” Victor said with a firm nod.

 

“I’ll go get some more.” Yuuri grabbed the empty metal water jug. Victor made a small whimper of protest when his arms dropped from Yuuri’s waist when the other god stood to leave.

 

Now, which way was it to the water pump? And why were they using water pumps instead of spigots like a normal person? There needed to be a balance between the “folksy” aesthetic and, you know, practicality.

 

Yuuri wandered around the edge of the feasting area, past the eating tables where the light blended into dark. He peered into the night, squinting and cursing his decision to leave his glasses behind. Ahead were several indistinct shapes next to a large shack with peeling paint. He perked up at the sight and jogged over.

 

He sighed with disappointment when he got close enough to see them clearly. They were nothing more than some sort of curved metal bars.

 

The impact, when it came, was a total surprise. 

 

Yuuri hit the ground hard. He turned his head at the last moment; pain and then numbness lanced through his cheek.

 

A body straddled his. Hands on either side of his face pulled a cotton cloth tight into his mouth, jerking his head back painfully.

 

All Yuuri could see from that angle were the dull metal bars.  _ A bike rack, that’s what that is, a bike rack. _

 

“Fina, quick, do it now,” hissed a voice right above Yuuri’s head. A knee dug into the ridge of his spine.

 

A hand came out of the darkness and wiped some sort of liquid across Yuuri’s face. The sting in his eyes and the smell were familiar. A sleep spell — a mortal one.

 

“Did it work? How long does it take to kick in?”

 

“A few seconds? I don’t know. He’s a god.”

 

“Are you sure it’s him?” A third voice asked. “He looks kind of... wimpy.”

 

“Don’t be fooled. I’ve seen the pictures It’s definitely him.” Another voice said grimly.

 

So at least four people, Yuuri thought, he could handle that. The grip holding his head back loosened.

 

Suddenly, a face appeared in front of his, pale and round.

 

“He’s awake!”

 

The person on Yuuri’s back flinched hard Yuuri took advantage of the distraction to buck up against them. They hit the ground next to Yuuri with a thud.

 

Yuuri pulled himself to his feet. 

 

The shadows around him crackled. Yuuri could feel them snap into place and then slide along his skin. He turned.

 

Four teenagers cowered in front of him, terror stark on their faces.

 

“We- we won’t let you hurt Victor!” One particularly brave, or perhaps stupid, one said.

 

Yuuri took one step towards them. They fled.

 

He breathed deeply in an effort to slow his heart, beating so hard he could feel his pulse in his fingertips. The pounding gave way to shaking, and awareness of the pain in his spine and the gravel stuck to his cheek flowed in. He brushed the tiny rocks and dirt away with a trembling hand, the shadows slipping from his skin and puddling on the ground once more.

 

_ Victor. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, watch it!”

 

“What the-”

 

“Ow, that hurt, asshole!”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Yuuri said as he slammed into another person. The young woman whirled on him, an indignant look on her face, soup dripping down the front of her shirt. Yuuri pushed past her and she let out an angry squawk.

 

Colors and lights and laughter, faces and smells surrounded him. Yuuri reeled; he was suffocating.  _ Which way? _

 

**“I SAID NO.”**

 

The laughter and joyous chatter died in an instant and everyone froze. Yuuri whipped his head towards the source of the booming, godly voice. He couldn’t see the speaker through the dense crowd, but he knew who it was.

 

Yuuri shoved past the people, then stumbled to a halt. There, in the center of the circle of wide-eyed mortals, was Victor.

 

“But, Victor, we’re here to- to rescue you. You’re safe now. It’s okay, you don’t have to go back to that place.” A girl with pink hair — mortal, and around fifteen by the looks of it — said, attempting and failing not to shrink away from Victor. Two boys tried to unobtrusively blend into the crowd, and another pink-haired girl lay sprawled on the ground, gaping up at Victor.

 

Victor flicked his hair back into place. “I already said no.”

 

“You-” the girl looked helplessly to her friends for support. The boys tried harder to blend into the crowd. She took a deep, trembling breath and squared her shoulders. “You don’t have to be afraid of that man anymore. We took care of him.”

 

Victor grew very, very still. “What did you just say.” 

 

The air turned sharp, cutting. The girl paled and started stammering incoherently; the other girl on the ground broke out of her trance and scrambled away, and the two boys gave up any pretence of being subtle and ran.

 

_ Oh, shit- _

 

“Victor!”

 

Victor jerked as if pulled on a string. He sagged as the tension drained out of him when he caught sight of Yuuri.

 

Yuuri surged towards him. Victor took a few steps forward and they collided; their arms automatically came up in an embrace and Victor rocked back, almost stumbling.

 

The strength of Victor’s grip was almost painful. The warmth of his body was scorching in the chill of the late summer night air. Yuuri hugged him tighter, hiding his face in Victor’s shoulder, breathing in Victor’s natural scent, better than any perfume, and the lingering smell of alcohol.  _ This is where I belong. _

 

Victor brought his hands up to frame Yuuri’s face. “Are you alright? What happened?”

 

“I’m fine. It was just some kids. They didn’t hurt me. What happened here?”

 

“I was looking you, and those kids came up to me. At first I thought they just wanted an autograph or a blessing or something, but they kept trying to get me to go with them, to ‘rescue’ me. They didn’t listen when I told them I didn’t want to be rescued.”

 

A new voice cut through the air.

 

“ _ What _ is going on here?”

 

Lilia strode past the flustered people encircling them, the fur-lined hem of her jacket swishing around her knees. All of the attempted ‘rescuers’ had vanished, and the rest of the crowd around them was very determinedly Minding Their Own Business. A quick glare from the goddess sent them scurrying off to Mind Their Own Business somewhere else.

 

“Well?” said Lilia. “What was this all about?”

 

“Just a few mortals getting rambunctious, haha.” Victor said with a wide, nervous smile. “How are you? Amazing festival again this year; you always do such a great job.”

 

Lilia responded with a flat glare, which she turned on Yuuri then quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Some mortals — Victor’s followers — tried to knock me out and kidnap Victor.” He blurted.

 

Victor put his hand on Yuuri’s hip and pulled him close. “They got the silly idea that I needed to be saved from having hot, steamy-”

 

“Victor!”

 

“No, you’re the one who’s going to have hot, steamy Victor. I’m going to have hot, steamy Yuuri.” Victor frowned. “And what’s that about someone trying to knock you out? You didn’t say anything about that before.”

 

“Vitya,” Lilia interrupted. “This is getting out of hand. I’ve been getting daily prayers for your return, your altar is buried under offerings, and now this.”

 

“Ah, sorry,” Yuuri said meekly

 

“It’s not your fault, Yuuri,” Victor said, and hugged Yuuri closer.

 

“No. It’s not. It’s yours. Deal with this. Take your altar, answer prayers, do whatever you need to, just clean up this mess.” With that Lilia swept away, the remaining stragglers parting before her.

 

“Don’t worry,” Victor said. “I know what to do.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[image]

**(v-nikiforov)** : Katsudon is the second best thing from the underworld, just after my Yuuri ;) #katsudon #yuurikatsuki #lifeandlove #happilymarried #Iaintgoinnowhere;)

       (iwantaboyfriend): aaaaaaaaaaaand here come the stans

       (xox_VityaLove_xox): NO! Don’t tell me Victor ate food from the underworld.

       (i-peters2): oh no...

       (jjsBOY): D: D: D:

**(christophe-gc)** : like the taste of katsudon, do you? ;)

**(v-nikiforov)** : ;) ;) ;) ;)

       (literaldudbear): why is everyone freaking out about a picture of Victor eating?

              (iwantaboyfriend): they think that if you eat food from the underworld you can’t leave. It’s not true.

                     (MissyChrissy): um, yes it is true. nobody’s EVER left after eating there

                            (iwantaboyfriend): oh god it’s you again.

       (gimme_all_your_memes): I’ve had katsudon before. Worth getting banished underground imo, lol

  
  


 

(redpenguin20): GUYS! Victor’s been answering my prayers again!

       (emberinta): mine too!

       (i_hate_potatoes): mine too. but why all of the sudden ???

              (prinnydood0): maybe he didn’t eat all of it so he can still leave? (do you really hate potatoes?)

                    (i_hate_potatoes): that makes sense (yes, lol)

              (redpenguin20): maybe he just ate half and now he only has to stay there for half the time

       (crispinofan-xox): i thought he got conned into eating cursed food?

              (HettaOfTheSummer): naw, that’s a misconception. I vacationed in the underworld once (they have a huge cave full of glowing gems!!!) and I had no problems leaving even though I ate the food there.

  
  


(UnsolicitedDogPicsPlz): OKAY HERE’S THE DEAL: the food of the underworld will not curse you so you can’t leave. That’s made up. A myth. An urban legend. Proof: [link] [link] [link]. Here’s another thing: Victor was never kidnapped. Shocking, I know. He got married to @y-katsuki and then moved to the underworld  _ which is where his husband lives _ . He’s there willingly. Here are some gods saying the exact same thing: [link] [link] [link]. So why wasn’t he answering his prayers before? Because he was on his honeymoon. Answering prayers is  _ work _ for gods. It’s their job. Nobody wants to spend all their time working right after getting married. #sheeshpeople #victornikiforov #godofgraceandbeauty #yuurikatsuki #godofthedead #theunderworld #savevictor

       (livewithoutshame): this ^^

       (ismanya): why do ppl keep ignoring the facts and spreading nasty rumors?

             (Lana_del_Crayon): b/c if the facts say something different than what your saying that means youre wrong and we cant have that

             (cosmicjake): but fact checking is haaaaaaaaaard

       (sapphirewings): Thanks for this! I was really confused. Everyone was saying different things and I didn’t know what was up.

  
  
  


[image] [image] [image]

(thegreenmage): why isn’t anyone talking about this? #victornikiforov #soscary #endfeast

       (xx_l0I_xx): what’s happening in these pics?

              (thegreenmage): A couple of fanatics tried to drag Victor off. He kept saying no, but they wouldn’t listen. He used his god voice, I had never heard it before. The whole thing was so scary.

              (thegreenmage): [video]

              (thegreenmage): I know someone is blocking most of the shot and you can’t hear him, but that’s Victor. He’s saying “No, no, please stop.”

                     (xx_l0I_xx): wow O.O

       (AmbersUnderwater): things have really gotten out of hand. i was worried about victor at first, but even if you are upset you cant do things like this

       (Ryan_The_Girl): I was there too! After Victor made those crazies scatter Yuuri ran to him and it was so romantic. I can’t believe anyone could doubt they are in love after that.

              (Odie000): pics?

                     (Ryan_The_Girl): I didn’t take any. There have to be some somewhere though. If I see any I’ll @ you.

  
  
  


**[** **News** **Clickbait]** Is the God of Grace and Beauty Trapped in the Underworld for Half the Year?!

 

We’ve heard a lot about the elopement (abduction?) between god of grace and beauty, Victor Nikiforov, and the god of the dead and king of the underworld, Yuuri Katsuki. But what are the facts?

 

Victor has posted pictures of himself and his husband online. He seems happy, but some say he’s faking to keep his husband placated. (You must admit the title “Dread God” is quite intimidating!)

 

Just the other day Victor posted a picture of himself eating a dish called “katsudon” in the underworld. It’s a widely held belief that if you eat the food of the dead you are trapped in the in the underworld forever. But is it true?

 

Victor also started replying to his prayers again, which is a big deal! Rumors say that he only ate half a bowl of katsudon so now he must spend half of his time in the world of the dead and the other half aboveground. But there is no solid evidence either way. So what do you think? Are the rumors true? Weigh in in the comments!

  
  
  


[G] [Multi]

[   ] [WIP]

Beauty Lies Within by  mina188

RPF

**No Archive Warnings Apply,** Yuuri Katsuki/Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky/OFC, Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky, Original Female Character, people of the underworld, love at first sight, (for Yuuri), slow build, misunderstandings, speculation, fluff, domestic fluff, some angst, okay more angst than I meant, I don’t know anything about the underworld lol, fans behaving badly, love marriage, don’t tell me this isn’t how it went down y’all in denial, self insert, Viktor with a K

The first time the god of the dead saw Victor dance he fell in love. But how can the shy wallflower possibly catch the attention of the god of beauty and grace? Perhaps by showing him the true beauty of what lies beneath the surface...

AKA the TRUE story of how Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov fell in love.

Language: English   Words: 51,390   Chapters: 9/?  Comments: 190 Kudos: 344  Bookmarks: 57  Hits: 20,999

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S FINISHED! Wow this took so long for such a short fic. I work at the speed of snail, apparently.
> 
> For reference there are three realms: heaven, earth, and underworld. The gods of heaven are gods of concepts and the sky (stars/the moon/the sun) The gods of earth are gods of things like seasons, weather, forests, fire, etc. The underworld is populated by gods of death and rest. Mostly rest, sleep, and dream gods. There is quite a bit of movement between the realms, so it is not uncommon to find a god from one realm living in another.
> 
> In this world gods are not, in fact immortal. Instead they live for a very long time, and they do eventually die. When a god is born they don’t have a dominion; it is bestowed on them later. So, Yuuri was a teenager when he became god of the dead.
> 
> Demi-gods are people with one mortal parent and one godly parent. They live longer than mortals but shorter than gods. A demi-god can receive a domain and become a full god, but that is somewhat rare. JJ is a demi-god who later becomes a god, much to Yurio’s horror.
> 
> It might have been fuzzy but the End Feast is in Lilia’s honor and she manages it. Thus why she was Not Happy with people making a scene at her festival. She is the goddess of ceremonies. She was the goddess of marriage until she divorced Yakov and now she is the goddess of marriage AND divorce.
> 
> I'm working on a Yuri!!! on ICE and Steven Universe fusion right now, but it is the very early stages so it might be a while. I hope all of you read and enjoy that too.
> 
> See you next level!

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me at my tumblr.](https://sacchariwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
